This invention relates generally to an improved blowhead apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved blowhead apparatus for use with a glass forming machine of the press and blow type which is a single table, continuous rotary motion machine having a plurality of individual forming units mounted for rotation about the axis of the machine. This type of machine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,979,211 which issued on Oct. 30, 1934 to G. E. Rowe. Machines of this type are commonly used in the glass industry today and are known as the "Emhart H-28 Machine." The type of machine shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,978,211 is a single gob machine. That is, at each forming unit, only one piece of ware is produced during a single cycle of each forming unit.
An improved version of this machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,264 issued to Francis A. Dahms on July 13, 1982, which patent is hereby incorporated by reference in this disclosure in its entirety. This type of machine shown in the patent is a double gob machine. That is, it forms two articles of ware during one cycle of each given forming unit.
The apparatus shown in the U.S. Pat No. 4,339,264 utilized a blowhead apparatus which formed the parisons or preforms of glass into the final article. However, with this blowhead, there was a tendency for parts of the blowhead apparatus to wear excessively, there was leakage of blow air in the system, leakage of high pressure blow air into the parison during the low pressure blow portion of the forming cycle, and the device was cumbersome to remove for maintenance.